


Trust me....I'm an Eggspert

by Clexa_is_everything



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Crack, Drunk Lexa, Easter Eggs, F/F, Just so much chocolate, Lexa and Anya are trans, Lexa and her yearly easter egg ritual, Multi, what am I doing with my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 18:45:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10622880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clexa_is_everything/pseuds/Clexa_is_everything
Summary: I don't even know where this came from.





	

Clarke was lay on the sofa talking to Anya, who was stood in the kitchen when the door flew open and Lexa ran past.

"What the hell!!" Clarke exclaimed as she sat up.  
The door was left wide open and she heard the bedroom door slam shut, followed by the lock sliding across.

"OH HELL NO!" Clarke shouted, getting up and slamming the apartment door shut. 

Anya stiffened. She knew what was happening. Lexa did this EVERY YEAR. She pinched the bridge of her nose and winced when Clarke stomped down the hall screaming.

 

"LEXAAAAA!!! I SWEAR TO GOD! IF YOU DON'T OPEN THIS DOOR!" 

Clarke began pounding on the door, her face turning red with anger.  
Anya strolled up the hallway to meet her.

"Clarke.....just calm do.....".  
She never got to finish her sentence as Clarke turned, eyes wide.

"Calm down? CALM DOWN?" She screeched.  
"I am NOT having a repeat of last year! And the year before! AND THE YEAR BEFORE!" 

 

Anya knew better than to talk and held her hands up, backing off.  
Clarke turned back to the door and continued banging.

"LEXA! OPEN! THIS! DOOR..............NOW!!"

 

It went eerily quiet on the other side and then Clarke and Anya heard the rustle of foil and things being moved.

Anya knew the routine and started chuckling to herself.  
"I wonder if she'll beat last years record" she said, earning a deathly glare from Clarke.

 

After a few moments the lock slid open and Clarke barged through the door.

 

Lexa was stood on the other side, her white shirt covered in melted chocolate.  
Clarke gave her the once over. Taking in the hideous sight before her.  
There was broken pieces of chocolate on the floor, on the bed, melted chocolate all over Lexa's hands.....AND AROUND HER MOUTH!

 

Clarke sighed while Anya burst out laughing.  
Lexa just stood there with a big smile on her face, swaying slightly.

"You're fucking drunk!" Clarke scolded her.

".....YEP" Lexa replied.

"Lexa you can't eat so many eggs at once" clarke scolded, taking in all the not so hidden easter eggs hidden under the duvet".

Lexa smiled "Oh I can, Clarke.......trust me. im a Eggspert" she began giggling.

 

Clarke felt the anger boiling up inside her.  
"YOU DO THIS EVERY YEAR! You do know we had planned to go out.....or did your drunk brain forget that?"

 

Lexa looked at Anya, then down to the floor.  
Clarke was just about to give Lexa her yearly telling off when she was interrupted.

"C...Clarke!!!......I think I'm gonna throw up" she said. Eyes darting back and forth between Anya and Clarke.

 

"Oh FOR FUCKS SAKE!" Clarke bellowed. "Get in there!" She shouted, pointing to the bathroom.

Lexa quickly ran from the room with Anya following close behind.

"I guess I'll go and hold her hair then" she sighed.  
Just as she reached the door, the sounds started coming from the bathroom.

 

"Have fun" Clarke teased, throwing a sly smile Anya's way.

 

Just as Anya was about to reply, they heard something plop on to the tiled bathroom floor

 

"OH LOOK! A MINI EGG!" Lexa exclaimed.

 

Clarke closed her eyes.

"Just go and sort her out, Anya"


End file.
